tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperator (Fate/Providence)
|master= Asahiko Minamoto |jspirit= 天照 |class= |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= EX |strength= A+ |endurance= A++ |agility= A+ |mana= EX |luck= A |cskill1= Charisma |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= A+ |cskill3= Territory Creation |cskill3value= A++ |cskill4= Battle Continuation |cskill4value= EX |skill1= Independent Action |skill1value= EX |skill2= Empyrean Eye |skill2value= A |skill3= Onmyōdō Magecraft |skill3value= C |skill4= Goddess Divine Core |skill4value= B++ |skill6= Goddess's Whim |skill6value= A |skill7= Japanese Martial Arts |skill7value= B |np1= Sword of Kusanagi |np1target= Divine Anti-Unit Anti-Army Anti-Fortress Anti-City Anti-Self Anti-Thaumaturgy |np1rank= EX |np2= Yata Mirror |np2target= Divine Anti-Unit Anti-Army Anti-Fortress Anti-City Anti-Self Anti-Thaumaturgy |np2rank= EX |np3= Yasakani Sacred Jewel |np3target= Divine Anti-Unit Anti-Army Anti-Fortress Anti-City Anti-Self Anti-Thaumaturgy Anti-Evil |np3rank= EX |np4= Cloak of Heavenly Illumination |np4target= Divine Anti-Divine Anti-Unit Anti-Army Anti-Fortress Anti-City Anti-Country Anti-World Anti-Self Magecraft |np4rank= EX }} |qualclasses = | height = 162.8 cm | weight = 53.9 kg | gender = Female | hairc = White | eyec = Dark Red | birthp = Takamagahara, Japan | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Sword of Kusanagi Yata Mirror Yasakani Sacred Jewel | likes = Shiny Things Food Being Lazy Helping People | dislikes = Baths Cuter Women Loud Noises Rain | talent = Strategic Thinking | enemy = | imagecol = Ivory }} Amaterasu (天照, Amaterasu) also known as Imperator (インペラトル, Inperatoru), is the Imperator-class Servant of Asahiko Minamoto in the Heaven's Grail War of Fate/Providence and a Divine Spirit. Profile Identity Avenger's true name is (天照, Amaterasu), She is the Japanese Goddess of the Sun, Guardian Deity of the Imperial Family, and Daughter of the God Izanagi and a Divine Spirit. She was summoned by the FATE system to be Asahiko's Servant based on Asahiko's Divine Essence as the next Emperor of Japan. She is the grandmother of Ninigi, sister of Susanoo, and 3rd Great Grandmother of the legendary Emperor Jimmu the first Emperor of Japan. She is also a direct ancestor and blood relative to her own master Asahiko Minamoto. Appearance Human Form Wolf Form Personality It is difficult to accurately describe what goes on in Amaterasu's head, as she is a very complex creature. Being a powerful deity and goddess, her given duties are to spread happiness to those she encounters and to bring out the good in all of mankind. She treats everyone equally and there is no one person that she favors more than the rest. Commonly referred to as 'Mother to us all', Amaterasu is always deeply concerned with the state of the world around her. Seeing decay in the earth or even unhappiness in the eyes of her children upsets Amaterasu and she will do everything in her power to make things right. If a living being is in need of assistance, Ammy will take the call and offer up her services, no matter how trivial or small the matters in question may be. From slaying demons to feeding hungry animals, the goddess is always happy to lend a hand. But while there is no doubt that she is good-natured and benevolent, Amaterasu also has a wide arrangement of negative traits, with her laziness probably being the most notable. Long conversations tend to make her sleepy and she will not hesitate to take a nap if she gets too bored. Explanations for her actions are never given; she just does not feel the need. Several things catch her off guard or distract her: shiny objects, beautiful women and food, to name a few. She also seems to greatly dislike baths or getting wet. Along with her laziness comes her hot-headed attitude, competitiveness and occasional arrogance. "Leap before you think!" is a common phrase she follows. She will jump straight forward into a situation, danger drawing her in like a moth to the flame. In Ammy's mind, waiting around and thinking is only wasting time when there are important matters at hand. When she fights, she fights fiercely and does not give up until she has succeeded. Despite the slim, feminine figure she attains as a human, one would think that Amaterasu has a bottomless pit for a stomach. She absolutely loves food in any shape or form. It could be vegetables, fruit, dumplings or even Mrs. Orange's famous cherry cakes. Anything that can appease her godly appetite is automatically consumed upon contact. When it comes to her emotions, Amaterasu is somewhat of an open book. She has spent hundreds of years in the form of a wolf and as such, she has always relied on body language to express herself. If she is happy, she gives a grin and wags her tail (although this habit may prove rather difficult in her new human body) and if she is confused, she will cock her head to the side. An angry Amaterasu is something to be feared. She will bare her teeth in an angry snarl and crouch down into a fighting stance, ready to strike. On the whole, the goddess is generally a little too friendly. So long as you remain on her good side, you may never have to experience her full fury.﻿﻿ Roles Fate/Providence Fate/Anarchy Abilities Avenger has a variety of skills including 8 personal skills and 3 class skills. Genuiune Divine Spirits can have more than the normal amount of usual skills, especially Gods or Goddesses. She Also has access to a variety of ancient knowledge databases. Intelligence Shapeshifting Amaterasu can Shapeshift into a spirit wolf with three tails. However, her original form is that of a human, while her wolf form was often used to observe her children without being noticed. This is why her wolf form is rarely mentioned in mythology. Her shapeshifting abilities make a great asset in battle or gathering of intel because no one would suspect it. Skills Class Skills *'Charisma' *'Magic Resistance' *'Territory Creation' *'Battle Continuation' Personal Skills *'Independent Action' Battle retreat is a simple skill which allows the Servant and master to retreat with guaranteed safety if a battle is seen as a lost cause. *'Empyrean Eye' *'Onmyōdō Magecraft' A traditional Japanese Magecraft used by Gods, Priests, and Mikos. This is a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism. Based upon the chinese philosophies of Wu Xing and Yin and Yang. *'Goddess Divine Core' A composite skill of divinity, it symbolizes being a perfected goddess at birth. *'Goddess's Whim' *'Japanese Martial Arts' Noble Phantasms Sword of Kusanagi Yata Mirror Yasakani Sacred Jewel Cloak of Heavenly Illumination Cloak of Heavenly Illumination is Amaterasu's signature ability. It is her Solar and Stellar Manipulation ability. She can utilize Esoteric Sun Manipulation and Esoteric Star Manipulation, a power that allows the manipulation of Solar and Stellar energies possessing Mystical powers and properties that can be used in various and unexpected ways. It is also one of the the sources of her passive regeneration abilities and healing powers. She is most well known for burning away other spells thrown at her using this skill. It even has the ability to manipulate the sun itself as well as the solar energy that comes from it. If Amaterasu wanted to leave earth in desolation from solar fire or stellar radiation she could and possibly would. Trivia *Asahiko is part of the japanese imperial family. As a result hes a descendant of Emperor Jimmu who was a child of Amaterasu. The Japanese Imperial Family have the blood and spiritual essence of gods in them. As a result he was able to summon Amaterasu because they are blood relatives. **The catalyst used in summoning amaterasu was Asahiko's Blood. The human dna of the Imperial family became a catalyst that allowed her to take human form. **In short Asahiko's Essence was a catalyst in summoning her. *Under the FATE system, it is possible for Divine Spirits to be summoned, but Dr. Roman explains that such a thing should be impossible.